Five Lives
by MoonlightSpirit
Summary: We know of the Cullen's lives in Forks, but what about their lives in other places, like Denali? See how Alice, Jasper, Edward, Rosalie and Emmett touch the lives of five humans. But they also cause the death of those five humans.
1. Alice: Creepy

**I recently heard the song **_**Walking On Air **_**by Kerli and, for some reason, the song made me think of Alice Cullen. So this story is from the point of view of a boy who likes Alice Cullen. It takes place when the Cullens lived at Denali in Alaska.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the song **_**Walking on Air**_**.**

Denali, Alaska. Normal on to some, but not to it's inhabitants. There is a family who lives here. The Cullen's. They moved here about a year ago. I heard they were relatives to Tanya's family. Another odd family. What made these families so odd? No one really knew. It was just the atmosphere around them and their inhuman beauty. The Cullen kids went to the same high school I did. Their names were Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett and Edward. They were adopted by Carlisle and Esme Cullen and Rosalie and Jasper's last names were originally Hale. They were twins. But the one Cullen that caught my eye was the small girl, Alice.

My name is Marcus and I am in love with Alice Cullen.

_La la la la la la la_

_La la la la la la la_

I'm not sure when it started. Alice and I had a few classes together. She was a nice girl. Bright and cheerful and just a little weird. We were also chemistry partners in science. Although Alice already had a boyfriend, Jasper (don't ask, it even creeps me out). Alice and I weren't best friends, but we weren't enemies either. We said hi to each other in the halls and occasionally made small talk in chemistry, but that was it. Still, something about her attracted me to her life a moth to a flame.

_There's a little creepy house _

_  
In a little creepy place_

The Cullen's lived in a little creepy looking white house right outside of Denali in a creepy little forest area. No one dared go near it, except for hunting season.

The Cullen's had added a creepy air to Denali. An air that seemed to stretch to the far corners of the earth. But like I said, no one knew why they were so odd.

_  
Little creepy town_

_  
In a little creepy world_

Denali had it's far share of creepy moments too. Rarely, there would be a mysterious disappearance or death. But even if it was rare, it would happen in the most gruesome way. The charred remains of a body found in a dumpster or something liked that. At school, rumors flew that the Cullen's and Tanya's family may have done something, but that was just because Tanya's family and the Cullen's were so different from what we knew.

_Little creepy girl_

_  
With her little creepy face_

Back to Alice, although she was beautiful, I had to admit, she was a bit creepy with her spiky black hair and pixie like face. She was the type of girl that would make you think of a serial killer in a horror movie disguised as a sweet girl. But maybe that's what attracted me to her. The way she was so different from anyone else.

_  
Saying funny things that you have never heard_

I noticed Alice only spoke to her family. But they spoke oddly, as if in their own language. I passed their table once at lunch and caught a bit of their conversation. But they were talking so fast, I wondered how it was possible to understand each other.

_Do you know what it's all about?_

_  
Are you brave enough to figure out?_

_  
Know that you could set your world on fire_

_  
If you are strong enough to leave your doubts_

None of my friends knew of my feelings for Alice Cullen. I would be shunned for life for it. The many years I've lived in Denali would go up in flames just because I loved this odd little girl. But it hurt me not to act on my feelings. Well, I _couldn't _act on my feelings. After all, she was dating Jasper. But there was still a part of me that wanted her to break up with him.

_Feel it_

_  
Breath it_

_  
Believe it_

_  
And you'll be walking on air_

That one hour I spent wit Alice in Chemistry was probably the best hour of my day. Occasionally, her arm would brush mine. Her skin was smooth as stone. And she had such a unique smell that seemed to float off her. Like daises and sunshine. And when I was around her, I was filled with the weirdest feeling.

_  
Go try_

_  
Go fly_

_  
So high_

_  
And you'll be walking on air_

A feeling that was like walking on air.

_  
Feel this_

_  
Unless you kill this_

_  
Go on_

_  
And you're forgiven_

The feeling that I felt for Alice was like nothing I'd ever felt before. I wanted to tell her how I felt, but I knew it would kill the delicate friendship we had. And she was already with Jasper, so that would make tings between us just plain awkward if I told her how I felt.

_  
I knew that_

_  
I could feel that_

_  
I feel like_

_  
I am walking on air_

_Yeah_

_She has a little creepy cat_

_  
And a little creepy bat_

Alice was also a wonder with animals. Despite the fact that, for some reason, animals ran at the sight of her. But there was one animal, a creepy little stray black cat. Like any other animal, it was terrified of Alice. But she began to feed the poor little cat and it warmed up to her. Alice also admired bats. More than a normal person should. One night, I actually saw her at the park while I was walking home, staring intently up at bats near one of the many mountains.

_  
Little rocking chair _

_  
And an old blue hat_

Alice was a girl of many talents. Like art. We both had an art class together. Alice always painted the most beautiful pictures. One was of the corner of a bright pink room, with a dark wood rocking chair. In the rocking chair sat a girl, identical to Alice, wearing a knee length black dress and tiny blue hat. When I asked her what the picture was of, she said it was of her own room.

_That little creepy girl_

_  
Oh..she loves to sing_

_  
She has a little gift_

_  
An amazing thing_

Oh, how Alice could sing. She never sung in front of an audience, but sometimes she would just sing to herself if she was bored. Often in chemistry she would sing after we finished an assignment. Her voice was a high soprano and beautiful, angelic.

_With her little funny eyes of hazel_

Alice also had te most odd colored eyes I've ever seen. They were beautiful and wide, but an odd topaz/hazel color. And her eyes changed color. Sometimes they pure black. I had asked her during chemistry once if she wore contacts. She said yes, but for some reason, I felt that she was lying.

_  
With her little funny old blue hat_

_  
She will go and set the world on fire_

_  
No one ever thought she could do that  
_

But one day, something odd happened. See, the view from my bedroom, on the second story of my parents house, which was located on top of a high hill, I have the view of the forests right near Denali. And one day, I saw Alice walking through said forests. I recognized the hat se was wearing, like the one in her painting in art class. Now we were always told to stay out of the forests, for it was dangerous, full of wild animals. So why was Alice there. I watched her walk to tree white figures that had their backs to me so I couldn't see there faces. and bend down. Suddenly, fire was in a spot she touched. I jumped back from the window. Why was Alice setting thins on fire?

_  
Feel it_

_  
Breath it_

_  
Believe it_

_  
And you'll be walking on air_

_  
Go try_

_  
Go fly_

_  
So high_

_  
And you'll be walking on air_

_  
Feel this_

_  
Unless you kill this_

_  
Go on_

_  
And you're forgiven_

_  
I knew that_

_  
I could feel that_

_  
I feel like_

_  
I am walking on air  
_

In school the next day, I learned that a student was missing. His mother said he had gone searcing for his dog, who had ran away, and he never came back. Most people thing he was murdered somewere in the woods. There are plenty of places to hide a body there. I couldn't help but think of Alice and her odd behaviour the night before. If remains were to be burned, they would be hard to find.

_  
Flitter up_

_  
And hover down_

_  
Be all around_

_Be all around_

_You know that I love you_

_  
Go on_

But somehow, my feelings for her never changed. I still loved her.

_Feel it_

_  
Breath it_

_  
Believe it_

_  
And you'll be walking on air_

That night, I saw Alice walking through the forest once again. Curiosity capturing me, I rushed out the house, lying to my parents about hanging out with friends, and rushed to the forest. When I entered it, a horrid smell burned my nostrils and I saw a plume of purple black smoke in the distance. An ominous feel fell over me. Something wasn't right here. But I kept on going.

_  
Go try_

_  
Go fly_

_  
So high_

_  
And you'll be walking on air_

_  
Feel this_

_  
Unless you kill this_

_  
Go on_

_  
And your forgiven_

Suddenly, the silence of the night was broken by a rustling sound. I passed it off as the wind. But soon, the rustling became too constant, too even to be just the wind. Someone was following me, but I heard no footsteps. It sounded like someone walking on air.

_  
I knew that_

_  
I could feel that_

_  
I feel like_

_  
I am walking on air_

_I am walking on air_

I started to run, not sure where I was going. And that's when it happened. Something lept out of the woods to my right. Something hard, much harder than a human body. I felt several bones in the right side of my body crack. Pain shot through my body. I looked up to see someone in the darkness. Someone with snow white skin and piercing red eyes. And that was the last thing I saw before the person lept. The darkness of pain overpowered me. A burning feeling coursed through my veins and I felt myself slipping. I knew whatever attacked me, had killed me.

_Yeah_

_I am walking on air_

Marcus was killed by a rogue vampire that night. A vampire that was part of a coven that was causing trouble for Tanya's family and the Cullens. A vampire from the same coven had killed the boyfrom Marcus' school. Alice Cullen was the one to find Marcus' body.

_I am walking on air_

**There's the first chapter! I hope you liked it! Jasper's is next! Please Review!**


	2. Jasper: Truly Delightful

**Sorry it took me so long to update. I've been busy. If you haven't already, read te new summary for this story. I changed it a little. And sorry this chapter was so short. I had a bit of writers block with it. Here's the second chapter. Enjoy!**

_**PLEASE READ THIS:**_** This story take place when Jasper is a newborn in the south.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

I've been called many things. Oblivious, odd, weird, abnormal. I'm not like normal humans. I believe in all things mythical. Dragons, mermaids, werewolves, vampires. I'm tend to be lighthearted and carefree. An optimist.

My name is Jasmine. I'm fifteen years old and live in Texas, which has recenty been hit with a string of mysterious murder and disappearances. Some people say it's gangs or serial killers. But I know what it is. It's something supernatural. It's vampires or werewolves. How did I know? Well, I researched it in books. The mixed pattern and speed of the murders and disappearances can't be normal. But of course I told no one. No one would believe me. So I decided to see for myself.

At night, I snuck out to the edge of town, where the attacks were worse. No one was out this late at night. The night was quite, the only sounds being by footsteps and the quiet ruffling of my dress against the ground. And that's when I saw him. A boy, suddenly in front of me, bent in a crouch. He was wearing a plain white shirt and black pants and was barefoot. And he was beautiful. is skin was snow white, shining in the moonlight. He had curly blonde hair. But what caught my attention most was his eyes. They were a bright red, an eye color I've never seen before.

"Hello," I said softly. The boy's head tilted curiously, his eyes reading my face.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Jasper," the boy answered quickly in a musical voice.

"Jasper," I repeated slowly, "That's a nice name." The boy slowly stood from his crouch, his eyes still examining my face.

"Such peculiar emotion," he said, walking toward me, "No fear. Just wonder and curiosity."

"Are you responsible for the murders?" I asked simply. Jasper grinned, showing off his perfect white teeth.

"Yes," he hissed.

"Are you a vampire?" I asked, "Or a werewolf. Wait no, you can't be a werewolf, it's a full moon and you're human. But there's no way a human could cause those attacks so you must be a vampire." Jasper's face hardened.

"How do you know what I am?" he asked.

"Oh, you are a vampire!" I said excitedly, "Fascinating." Jasper raised a blonde eyebrow curiously.

"You are like no other human," he said softly, "You're emotions...you're not scared of me."

"Not really," I said, "I've always wanted to meet a mythical creature. I can't believe I'm talking to a real vampire." I was practically jumping out of my skin. I was so excited to meet a real vampire, I hadn't noticed how close Jasper had gotten to me. Our noses were practically touching.

"What is your name?" Jasper asked.

"Jasmine," I answered. Jasper smiled again.

"Well Jasmine, it was truly delightful to meet you," Jasper said. Then, suddenly, Jasper's lips were at my neck, his teeth grazing the skin, and everything went black.

Jasmine became another victim of the disappearances. Her body was never found, but for Jasper's vampire army, there was a new edition. A girl that was a truly delightful human for Jasper to meet, but her blood to sweet for him to resist. Jasmine was what she only read about. A vampire. But only for a year. Until her newborn power waned and she had to be disposed of. But Jasper never forgot the first human that wasn't scared of him. For her emotions were truly delightful.

**There's chapter 2! I actually enjoyed writing this one. I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	3. Emmett: Different

**I'm sorry it took me so long to update. I've had major writers block with this story, but I was listening to this song, **_**The Middle **_**by Demi Lovato and it gave me an idea. It's not a songfic. I just got the idea by listening to the sond. So here's chapter 3 of **_**Five Lives**_**! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

Nothing ever happens in the small town of Snowy Hill of Northern Canada, it's name fitting. It was always snowing here and always cloudy and a sunny day was rare. But like I said, nothing ever happened here.

Until the Cullens came.

My name is Ameila. I'm sixteen and live in Snowy Hill, Canada. And the Cullen that caught my eye, the first guy I ever really liked was Emmett Cullen.

See, I was the tomboy of Snowy Hill High. I never went to school dances, I wouldn't be caught dead in a dress, skirt or heels, I usually wore cargo pants, jeans or sweats and long sleeve shirts and sweaters (Canada is cold!) I was probably the only girl in school that wasn't obsessed with the latest fashion, wearing a designer coat that barley keeps me warm and prancing around in a skirt certainly not suitable for snowy weather. Most girls actually thought I was a lesbian because I didn't like any of the guys in school. Well _soooooorry_ is I didn't go for the stupid jock type like they did.

But then the Cullens came to town.

They were-there's no other word for it- beautiful.

There was Alice Cullen, the small dark aired pixie like one. She was a bit on the odd side. Then her boyfriend Jasper- yeah, none of the Cullens are actually related. They're adopted by Mr. and Mrs. Cullen and were all together, except for one. Back to Jasper, he was Alice's boyfriend, blonde and always looked like he was in pain. Edward Cullen was the youngest with messy broze hair and the only one without a girlfriend. Then...Rosalie. Arg, I hated her so much. Stupid blonde, always hanging around Emmett like they were attached at the waist. Although they were dating. And finally Emmett, the biggest, most muscular and oldest Cullen. Maybe it was is muscular appearance that attracted me to him. Because despite his strong appearance, Emmett reminded me of a teddy bear. He was actually the class clown and never got into a fight, although he could probably beat anyone in the school to a bloody pulp.

We were chemistry partners. And Emmett was one of the nicest boys I've ever met. A gentleman, like the kinds in those old movies. We were friends. We talked and said hi in the halls. We didn't really hang out though. He was almost never away from Rosalie, which made me glad she was not in our chemistry class.

In fact, Emmett was what kept me a_wake _in chemistry. Chemistry is so _booooring_, but whenever I was on the verge of falling asleep, Emmett would crack a joke, either out loud or just to me, sending me in a fit of giggles or laughter.

Most girls were intimidated by Emmett's appearance. Most of them liked Edward, the only available one, or Jasper. And boys drooled (sometimes literally) at Rosalie's feet or panted after Alice like little puppy dogs. But of course, being the tomboy, I liked the most muscular, yet most teddy bear like one. Of course, I wasn't the only girl after Emmett. There were some girls that liked him, but-thankfully- he didn't seem interested in any of them. Although that was probably mainly because he was dating Rosalie, but at least that let me know he wasn't a player or something.

But there was one night that my infatuation with him sealed my fate. From my room window on the second floor of my house, which was atop a hill, I could see the forests. We were forbidden to go in the forests because of the wild and deadly animals living in there. So it puzzled me when I saw Emmett going in there. Maybe he didn't know of the danger in the forest yet. He was new around here. And I got the urge to protect him. So I rushed outside, hoping to catch him, but he was already gone. I battled with myself for a minute, wondering whether or not I should follow him. I did. I decided not to wander to far in. But of course, I got lost. Just my luck. And that's when I heard it. The sound of rustling in the distance. It was either Emmett or a huge animal hunting me. I decided to leave. I ran through the forests, but tripped over a tree root and fell to the ground. I tried to grab a low branch to catch myself, but just succeeded on scraping my hand on the bark. Blood poured from the wound. I moved to get up, but saw something that scared me to death. Emmett, standing over me, staring down at me. He didn't look as if he was looking at me thought. More like he was looking through me. And was it me, or was there a blood trailing from his mouth. Was he hurt? His skin did look bone pale in the moonlight. His eyes, topaz colored, I just noticed, traveled to my injured hand. He bent down and took my hand in his larger one, lifting it to his nose and smelling it. I stood, frozen, not knowing what to do.

"Smells delicious," he said in a low, feral growl from the back of his throat. I froze when is lips touched the wound. At first, I felt nothing, but an electric shock going up my arm from the touch of his lips on my skin. But then, my vision began to blur. I tried to talk, but no words came from my mouth. A numb feeling took over my body as I fell into darkness.

The next morning Amelia's body was found by a search team set up by her parents when they discovered she was not in her room that morning. Her body was pale, but what puzzled people most when she was taken to the hospital was that the doctors discovered that her body was completely drained of blood.

The Cullen's left Snowy Hill the morning after Amelia's death, never to be seen again. She should have never gone into the forest, because that's where the Cullen's happened to be hunting that night. And Emmett couldn't resist the smell of her blood.

**There's chapter 3! I really liked this one. I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	4. Rosalie: Scream

**Sorry it took me so long to update again. I've been busy with school and mid-terms and my other story. But here it is. Rosalie's story.**

_**PLEASE READ THIS:**_** This story is based off of Rosalie's story of her past in **_**Eclipse**_**. This story Royce's point of view from that time.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

I sat in the corner of the small, windowless, bank-vault thick room. She had killed my friends and I knew she was after me next. Rosalie Hale was after me, Royce King. But there was no way she could get past my guards. She was only a woman. A weak, fragile woman. She had probably hired someone else to commit those other murders. But there wasn't a way that that person could get past my guards.

The night was deathly silent, like the quiet before a storm. I heard a rat scurry somewhere. One of the guards outside the room shifted a little. I would be able to leave soon. I had sent a few guards to kill Rosalie. That shouldn't take to long. I'd be able to leave soon. Maybe even before morning.

Then I heard it. Two sickening cracks and two thuds right outside the room. What just happened? The doorknob turned slowly. Hadn't I locked that? The door swung open...and I screamed. There in the doorway stood Rosalie, my guards dead behind her, their necks snapped. If possible Rosalie looked more beautiful than the last time I had seen her. Her skin was pale and flawless. Her long blonde hair fell in waves past her shoulder. She was wearing a pure white wedding dress. But her eyes were different. Instead of their violet color, they were instead a bright, vivid red. She walked slowly toward me. Well, it was more like she glided. She reached out a pale hand, wrapping her long fingers around my throat. Her hands were cold like ice and hard as stone. Her hands were moved softly across my neck at first, like she was caressing it. Her fingers lingered over my pulse. I had stopped breathing, not sure what she was doing. Her hands tighten slightly, slowly. What was she doing? Her grip became painful. Too painful. I let out a scream, but she just smiled, showing off her perfect, straight, white teeth.

"Rosalie! Stop!" I shouted. She just laughed softly. Her laughter was like bells. The last thing I would hear. I screamed louder as her grip became unbearable. How was she so strong. My bones were about to break. The more I screamed, the more she laughed, her red eyes sparkling. My vision began to blur, the room dissolving to black. All I could see was Rosalie's eyes, those stunning vivid red eyes.

"Rosalie..." I chocked out. Rosalie chuckled softly and leaned in close, her lips brushing against my ear.

"Bye bye Royce," she said softly. Her hand tightened on last time, then everything went black.

Royce Kings body was found in the morning by a banker.

Rosalie Hale was never seen again.

**I'm sorry Rosalie's was so short. But I saved the best for last. Edward is next! I hope you liked this chapter! Please Review!**


	5. Edward: In the Alley

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 5! Enjoy! This chapter was inspired by when Edward told Bella that when he was a newborn vampire, he would usually attack people up to no good, like men following a pretty girl down a dark alley.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

I can't believe this. I can't believe I let myself stay at that party so late. It was already an hour past my curfew and the sun had long set in my small town in Alaska. The sky was so thick with clouds that not even the moon shone through. Oh, I should probably tell you who I am.

My name is Olivia and I am sixteen.

I turned a familiar alley I usually used as a short cut home from school. I never used it at night, but I knew it like the back of my hand. When I was about halfway through the alley, I noticed two dark figures on the other side. And they were coming my way. I turned around, running in the opposite direction. But there were two more figures coming my way from there as well. I snuck behind a dumpster, praying they didn't see me. I was wrong.

"Well, well, well, look at what we have here," said one of them. It was too dark in the alley for me to see their faces. A hand grabbed my arm roughly and pulled me up, then pinned me against the wall.

"A girl," said another one.

"A beautiful girl at that," said someone next to him. I attempted to hit the one holding me, but he grabbed my wrist and pulled me toward him. His other hand grabbed my long dark hair and pulled it, forcing my head up to face him. His face was close enough that I could see his dark blue eyes and black hair. I tried to kick him, but that just earned me a knee in the stomach.

"Feisty," he breathed in my face. is breath reeked of cigarette smoke and beer. His hand reached for the buttons of my shirt...and then he was dead. Seriously. He just felt to the ground, his neck bent at an odd angle. I fell when his hand released my hair. My hand landed on a piece of glass, but I barley noticed. I watched in horror as the men fell dead, one by one. I felt a breeze go by me, but didn't see anything. And then there he was. A boy, only a few feet from me, in a button down long sleeve green shirt, dark jeans and black sneakers. He looked about seventeen with messy bronze hair and skin almost white as chalk. But what shocked me most was his eyes. They were a bright blood red. I held up my hands, as if to protect myself. His hand gently grabbed my wrist and a chill ran up my arm. His hand was cold as ice and hard as granite. His other hand reached for mine, pulling out the piece of glass and putting it on the ground next to him. But his red eyes remained transfixed on my bleeding hand. To my surprise, he leaned forward until his lips touched the wound. I was in too much shock to move. What was he doing? I felt his tongue come in contact with my skin, licking away the blood. His tongue was ice cold, like his hand. I tried to pull back my hand, but his grip was like iron. Then I felt a pressure on my hand. Was he...sucking my blood. What was this guy, a vampire or something? And why wasn't he letting go. I tried to speak, but suddenly, I felt weak. My eyelids grew heavy and my vision blurred. Suddenly, the boy dropped my hand and back away. I fell to the ground, feeling unexplainable weak.

"W-What have you done?" I asked weakly. The boy backed away and muttered, "I'm sorry." His voice was beautiful. Like music. And then...he was gone. And my vision went black.

Olivia's body was found the next morning by a women taking her dogs out for a walk and passing the alley. Olivia's body was taken to a hospital. It was never discovered just how exactly she died, only that she had lost alot of blood, but the only wound she had was a cut on her hand.

**There's the last chapter of **_**Five Lives**_**. I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


End file.
